Lock To The Number One Guy's Heart by Chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: Ren realises that Kyoko is beyond dense to his love for her despite MANY hints which she brushes off. given up, Ren goes to see a hypnotist to lock his feelings away. For the first time he feels like a heavy burden has been lifted and can get on with his life. However throw Sho and Kyoko in the mix. His feelings might be re-woken..
1. Chapter 1

**Lock to the number one guys heart**

summary: Ren realises that Kyoko is beyond dense to his love for her despite **MANY** hints which she brushes off. given up, Ren goes to see a hypnotist to lock his feelings away. For the first time he feels like a heavy burden has been lifted and can get on with his life. However throw Sho and Kyoko in the mix. His feelings might be re-woken..

This will stay as a one shot. If I have a 5 reviews or more, I will continue until then. It's a One Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat just the amazing plot. I'm on my way to be been perfect at manga so putting up stories is a great way to test my imagination.

Japanese Number one Man. Most people imagine him to be the being of perfection. Having no worries and could get any girl he desired. He was blessed with good looks and gentleman behaviour . Any girl would be lucky to go out with him. However right now he was an emotional Rack...

For once he has fallen in love...with the wrong girl. Who refuses to accept it. Hint after Hint he would show his affection only for her to run. There is only so much rejection a guy can take and yesterday was the last straw. He has no regrets he needed to move on.

~yesterday~

Today Tsuruga-Ren. Japans Number one. Gathered up his courage to ask Kyoko out. He walked down the corridor with a face of pure determination Not stopping whenever he heard his name called out. For he was a man on a mission.

Locating Kyoko was not hard for she wore the Horrible pink 'love me' outfit that the president forced on her which made his eyes hurt. Right now he was grateful.

His heart beats speed up as he got closer to women of his dreams. As he drew close so did his determination grow weak, as she saw him approach he wanted nothing more than to turn around and run but he needed to do this for himself.

"would you like to go out for dinner some time" those few words took all the courage he had. It amazed him how did not stutter which means the gods gave him their sign of approve. All he had to do was wait, he was almost certain she would say no. That's why when he opened his eyes he was shocked to see her actually consider it. could it be she had feels for him? That this wasn't a one-sided love?

"I would love to" Those words gave him hope. He felt like the happiest man in the word. He was going out with Kyoko! those were the words he only said in fantasy' s. He wanted to shout to the world! Ever since then he hadn't stop flashing his smile to poor unsuspecting victims. His manger found out instantly making it very scary. For the whole day he would not stop teasing poor Ren.

Near 8'oclock the appointed time. He was very, very, very nervous, who wouldn't be?. suit after suit he couldn't find anything good enough. ( yes he has a LOT of suits)In the end he picked a white suit with a golden tie.

Dinner was going great that was until he spied the president and his manger spying on him behind a bush, in what they call 'normal' by Lory standards which was still too eye-catching for their own good. Just then one of Kyoko friends from work came in which he didn't know. Him, shocked , would an understate for it turned out Kyoko had invited her! The atmosphere was intense.

"Are you on a date because I could go home?" Ren wanted to shout YES! right in her face. He wanted tell her how unwanted she was. How she was ruining his long deserved date. instead he just stayed quite hoping Kyoko would do it for him.

"no were not, this is just dinner" Kyoko replied in a too happy tone while blushing a bit. unaware to her she just broken the heart of the person she loved. Ren could see that his 'observes' where giving him shocked and pity looks.

Ren hurt.

"we're just teacher and student enjoying dinner"

He Hurt a lot.

Ren felt betrayed for her unknowingly leading him on.

It was now painfully clear to him that they would be nothing more than teacher and student. It was a one sided love. He wanted to forgot everything to help ease the pain he was going through but he couldn't break down now so he paid for the meal and left. He needed to go home. Kyoko voice echoed behind him, shouting "sorry" even though there was only confusion in her voice. Things were a blur to him. How he got home was a mystery. He spent 3 hours crying to himself, all he know was pain...

He open a lot of drinks that he promised he would never touch again but found himself reaching for them. Drink after drink, nothing worked. He decided that he would now give up on her after all he was only hurting himself but he couldn't do it alone. It was at that time a card fell down on to his laps that read.

Hypnotist specialist to the stars

10am-10 pm

every day

7 days a week

not open on Christmas and Easter

no need to book ahead

address: 23 Star pick road Japan

It was a sign from heaven.

He wasted no time in calling up his manger to clear his schedule for tomorrow. He had cheered up a lot now that he felt he could move on with his life.

~now~

"mister Ren. The hypnotist would like to see you now" a women in a white dress called out, snapping him out of his daze.

Dressed in his disguise ( that he was begged to wear) he walked through the white doors.

He has no regrets...

Cliff-hanger! Wow this turned out good! I've used all my brain power for the day lol. will you get to see what happens next? or will the story end here? how different would Ren now treat Kyoko? will Kyoko realise what she's done? How will she react when she finds out he loved her back but it's to late? What went on in the Hypnotist office? will you ever find out? How would he react to Sho?. There is too many question's and not enough answers!


	2. Chapter 2

Lock To The Number one Guy Heart

This chapter is long over dune. Just posted this because on my Monday is the start of my college life so I can't post more frequent.

Declaimer: I do not own Skip Beat just the plot.

Chapter 2: My Heart Hurts

Yukihito Yashiro

The Number One Guy Manger

Was confused.

First he was happy that his charge was happy, he had finally summoned up the courage to ask Kyoko Mogami, the girl of his dreams on a date. He had never seen Ren so happy and he practically flied through his busy schedule and did the best work of his life.

Of course he had to take advantage of this.

This was strictly 'Professional' after all.

He also felt sorry for the poor souls that were exposed to Ren's 100 watt smile that Ren was flashing all day.

Over the day his curiosity grow until he ended up forcing the information out of his charge.

He had never been so passionate in his whole life.

At the promised time he went with the president who forced him to. He spotted Ren near the far end of the Restaurant looking so nervous.

Poor Guy.

Turning his head he noticed that the president had a camera in his hand.

Where did that come from?

Ignoring the president he forced his attention on Ren with Kyoko at the table.

They make such a good couple.

'fan girl mode activate!'

He was bought out his fantasies when another person that he recognised that Kyoko sometimes worked with, sat down at the table.

what's going on?

He could feel the tense air from behind the bush.

thankfully the visitor sensed it and asked to leave to not ruin the date. He could tell that Ren wanted to say something so bad but was too much of a gentleman to say something.

What came out of Kyoko mouth shocked him to the core.

"no were not, this is just dinner"

Suddenly Ren's smile faltered.

That must have hurt.

She could have just left it but she had to say

"we're just teacher and student enjoying dinner"

A killer blow.

Honestly he was getting sick and tired of Kyoko oblivious attitude. There had got to be a limit.

He could see other guys giving Ren pity looks as it was clear that he liked the girl yet she still hasn't figured it out while giving glares at the girl even the president was giving Ren pity looks and disbelief on his face.

Yet she was completely oblivious to the glares.

So when he practically ran away no guy could blame him and he so wanted to be able to ease the pain his friend was going through.

" Oh Yukihito, President what are you doing here" Kyoko said in a cheery voice that made him want to whack her on the head right that instant.

"Kyoko do you realise what you've done" Lory calmly asked while his eyes shone with barley surpassed anger.

She only looked at him with a confused expression.

well that answers that question.

By this time I have had enough and began to drive home and so had the president leaving a very confused Kyoko and a ashamed looking guest.

"kyoko" the guest said gaining her attention. "Think LONG and HARD about what happened today and then call me" she made sure to give her look that spoke volumes.

With that she left.

~8 hours later~

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG

of all things to happen to snap you out of a dream about owning LME it had to be his mobile phone. with a groan he reluctantly got up. Putting on his special gloves before answering the phone.

And to his surprise it was Ren.

His voice was so stranded that he could tell he had been crying as he asked for a day off. He just couldn't refuse him, not in the state he was in.

He seemed so glad when he said yes that he couldn't help but smile...

Which brings the story to the point as to why he is now extremely confused.

2 Days later he waited for Ren to arrive at LME. He was expecting that his mood would have been shot but was shocked when Ren came in practically beaming.

what the hell is going on?

HE DIDN'T EVEN ARRIVE WITH KYOKO!

What seemed even weirder was that when kyoko came in, instead of playful telling her off then caving in. He told her off like when a teacher would tell off his student.

Even Kyoko seemed surprised.

Both him and Kyoko found themselves following him noting down anything weird that he may do. so far he acted completely normal and even though he had caught him or her staring at him a couple of times.

"Ren are you feeling okay?" he just had to asked as he was acting the complete opposite from what he should and was curious in what changed.

Ren just blinked and replied with a calm smile "I finally got over her"

wait...WHAT!?

"How can you forget about KYOKO that you fell in LOVE with. by the way HARD!. IN ONE DAY!" Yukihito said in a sharp tone while disbelief clear in his voice and face.

"Well I have" Ren said with a true smile that was different to his 'gentleman' smile.

Unknown to both of them a certain orange headed girl was listening behind the door, blushing deeply . Suddenly it all made sense.

The special smile...

The dark tone that he would use when she was around other male...

He would always try to cheer her up...

The hints that she refused to believe...

The way he would sometime look at her...

She had thought that he just treated her like that because of their close relationship...

But with this. she was certain.

He loved her.

And she loved him.

Tears rolled down her face.

Because she was too late.

Or was she?

AND CUT! Tell me what you think of the new chapter.

So I'm open to ideas on how to advance the plot. Mind Games and Dawn of Nightshroud will be put on hold because I need to rewrite them both. When Done there will be a new chapter with just interaction between both stories characters. Let the THINKING BEGIN!


End file.
